Lost in Maron
by Kakarot-Matt
Summary: A 16 year old Gohan has just moved to the big city and Bulma suggests he takes a walk to get to know his way around, however he becomes very lost and by chance meets Krillins ex-girlfriend Maron where she finds lustful desires for the young Gohan too hard to resist. WARNING - THIS STORY CONTAINS STRONG ADULT THEMES AND ACTIONS, NOT APPROPRIATE FOR PERSONS UNDER 18 YEARS.


Gohan was lost, not just a little lost **A LOT** lost, he was beginning to wonder why he had taken Bulmas advice.

"Go for a walk, get to know the city a bit." she had said.

Gohan had no idea what he was letting himself in for, this was the most difficult place to navigate he had ever been to (and he had been to other planets), with practically zero line of sight due to the massive sky scrapers and trying to use Ki to navigate was nearly useless too as there was so many signals from the mass of people all the signals jumble together and become one mass far too confusing to interpret.

Gohan had been wandering for hours and the sun was now starting to set, 'just a little longer then it should be dark enough for me to fly above the city and find my way back' he thought, looking around for a quiet place to take off he suddenly realised a beautiful woman had stopped right in front of him.

"hey cutie, long time no see," she immediately leant over and planted a kiss on Gohans forehead.

Gohan froze in shock and started to turn a bright glowing red very quickly as he thought about what just happened in the middle of the street.

"M..Maron is that you?"he asked recovering slightly.

"Hehe well of course sweetie who else do you think I could be." she giggled making her breasts jiggle slightly, which Gohan totally noticed. "so what are you doing around this side of town cutie?" Maron asked.

Gohan almost didnt hear the question as he was too busy taking in the sight of Marons smoking hot body which was barely covered by a red and white striped, low cut mini dress that just about came to half way between her knee and the top of her leg and was very fitted.

"errm, I got lost on a walk from Capsule Corp." he managed smiling and rubbing his head, this action lifted his top just enough for Maron to get a peek at Gohans muscular body, she liked what she saw.

"Capsule Corp. is way over the other side of the city" she said composing herself, "you must have been walking for hours."

"Yeah, Bulma sent me out this morning and said it would be good for me to know me way round the city a bit." Gohan sighed, "could you point me back in the direction of Capsule Corp. please Maron?"

"What? You dont mean to go back now do you? Its getting dark and its not safe out at night!" Maron exclaimed.

"Bulma will be worried, I should get back as soon as I can." he responded.

"Nooo way, I wont allow it, my place is near here you can stay with me and I will let Bulma know you are safe and where you are no arguments, now come with me cutie." Maron linked arms with Gohan, giving her an opportunity to squeeze his ample muscles, and marched him off down the street.

It was only minutes before Maron was dragging Gohan through the door to her flat and wasted no time grabbing the phone and punching in numbers.

"Gohan cutie make yourself at home, you have been out in the heat all day, why dont you go freshen up?" she suggested as she finished dialing.

"errm thanks, which way is the bathroom?" he asked.

Maron pointed towards a door in the corner of the room which Gohan quickly made for and closed it behind him, 'hmm i could use a cold shower' he thought, 'being with Maron made me sweat more than the heat, god her body is hot', Gohan stripped and left his clothes piled on the dresser, climbed into the shower and let the cool water run down his hot body.

Maron finished on the phone and replaced it on the receiver, she now had Gohan to herself for the whole night and it sent shivers down her spine just thinking about it, she heard the shower running and it set her mind racing and heart pounding, 'what wicked thoughts, you naughty girl', she giggled to herself.

Maron crossed the room and opened the bathroom door quietly to peek inside, she saw Gohans perfect chiselled body in the shower water running down his body, he was facing away from her but still what a sight, it made her legs squirm in anticipation. Maron spotted Gohans clothes, she quickly and quietly swapped them with the smallest towel she could find, 'that should make for quite the sight' she thought as she closed the door and threw Gohans clothes in the washing machine and turned it on, now it was her turn to prepare, she dashed to the bedroom to find her naughtiest lingerie, Maron peeled herself out of her dress quickly, unhooked her bra, slid her panties off and replaced them with a red lace half cup bra and pantie set with a see through black lace robe, this left very little to the imagination showing off all her assets.

When Gohan got out of the shower he found his clothes had been replaced with a towel, 'oh my god, does this mean Maron saw me in the shower? Why is that thought making me excited too?' Gohan tried to shake the thought from his head as he wrapped the towel around his middle only to discover it only just covered him, suddenly an almost primal urge coursed through his body filling him with a previously unknown confidence and found himself thinking, 'Maron obviously wants too see me like this, and im not going to disappoint her.' Gohan opened the door, stepped out into the living room and immediately caught sight of Maron sat on the sofa wearing almost as little as he was, Gohan couldnt help take in all the curves of Marons body on show for him he traced them all with his eyes, up her legs and thighs, up her slender torso and across her ample breasts barely contained in a tiny bra.

"Like what you see cutie?" Maron breathed seductively, "I have no complaints from where im sitting."

Gohan swallowed hard as he felt himself becoming aroused and a bulge beginning to show in the front of his towel. "Yeah your body is great." he managed to get out.

"I could say the same about yours hehe", Maron giggled taking in Gohans chiselled physique and couldnt help but notice his towel starting to strain against his hardening cock. "Gohan why dont you come take a seat next to me" she said patting the empty space next to her.

Gohan sat himself down next to Maron on the sofa his towel betraying him and almost releasing his cock, Maron noticed and smiled as she caught Gohans eye, her hands were instantly running down his chest causing his towel to give in completely and spring open exposing him.

"Well seeing as you are that eager lets just get straight down to it shall we." Maron spoke softly and took Gohans fully erect cock in her hand, "Let me help you with this sweetie, and dont forget to give me a hand too." she grabbed one of Gohans hands and placed it on her breasts which he caressed ever so gently, "good, now kiss me."

Maron raised her head towards Gohans and he met her half way locking lips with her as Maron started working her hand up and down Gohans massive cock while Gohan now had both hands on Marons huge breasts, he let out a low moan as Maron picked up her pace allowing her to slip her tongue into Gohans mouth and together their tongues danced around each others mouths. Gohan found his way to Marons bra strap and skillfuly unhooked and removed it with one hand, Maron let out a small gasp of surprise at how good Gohan was at it as he immediately found Marons exposed erect nipples and began to squeeze and flick them, this prompted Maron to use her free hand to find Gohans balls and massage them while she was working his cock with the other, but Gohan countered this move by suddenly squeezing both nipples harder causing Maron to squeal in delight and fall flat on the sofa where Gohan took advantage and replaced his hands with his mouth clamped round each of her nipples in turn sucking hard and flicking them with with his tongue.

"Oh my god Gohan, thats sooo good." Maron heaved slightly breathless.

Maron grabbed Gohans cock with both hands, one dedicated to his shaft the other to his tip after a few seconds she felt it start to pulse slightly with her delicate movements.

"Oh Maron, much more of that and i think i will cum."

This did nothing to slow Maron, she was hungry for Gohans cum all over her body, she continued with Gohans cock increasing her speed constantly, while Gohan took the time to moan she took one of his nipples in her mouth and sucked hard, Gohan didnt know what had hit him never had he felt pleasure like it and it was sending him over the edge.

"Im going to cum" Gohan gasped.

Seconds later Maron was pumping Gohans warm cum all over her breasts and stomach, it felt so good coating her full sensitive breasts and running down them.

"Oh my, what a large load you have," Maron giggled softly, "and still up for more I see." she noted as Gohans cock was still rock hard, "sit up for me sweetie, you are going to enjoy the next bit a lot more, and so will I, I love having a massive cock to play with."

Gohan sat up as Maron slid to her knees in front of him, slowly she wrapped a hand round his cock and held it steady as her head moved towards it, Gohan flinched slightly as he felt her breath on his cock, Maron paused for a second to enjoy the moment, then she closed her lips to Gohans tip and kissed it lightly before sucking it into her mouth, getting a large gasp of pleasure from Gohan and causing her to moan with satisfaction she started to tease his tip with her tongue slowly flicking it and swirling around its edge, Gohan moved a hand to rest on Marons head, 'wow he picks things up fast', she thought as she slid Gohans cock deeper into her mouth, her tongue busy with which ever part of cock it could reach. Maron was only half way down Gohans length and it was already pushing against the back of her throat when suddenly Gohan grabbed Marons head with both hands and guided his the rest of his cock down her tight throat causing her to choke slightly in surprise, but she soon adjusted her breathing and was sliding up and down the entire length of Gohans cock as he fucked her throat causing them both to moan with pleasure.

"Maron oh my god, im going to cum down your throat, oh god."

Maron choked as Gohan started pumping his thick cum down her tight throat and pulled out to finish on her face leaving Maron covered from head to toe in Gohans cum, she was loving it.

"Gohan your cock is amazing, looks like you still got a bit more to give too, how about we take this to my bedroom."

Maron cleaned the cum from her body and led Gohan to the bedroom removing her panties and robe as she went, crawled onto the bed and beckoned Gohan to join her, he didnt need asking twice.

Gohan pulled Maron in close and locked lips with her cupping her breasts while she gently stroked his cock, Maron could barely take it, she needed Gohans cock inside her right now so in one swift movement she was on top of Gohan straddling his cock.

"its my turn to be satisfied now cutie."

Maron reached down and possitioned Gohans cock so she could slide her pussy along his length grinding her clit forcefully while Gohan squeezed both her breasts and nipples, she was almost in heaven Gohan knew exactly where and how to touch her.

"oh Gohan you'll make me cum." Maron moaned.

As Gohan squeezed Marons breasts and pinched her nipples she succumed to the pleasure coarsing through her, a massive orgasm shot through Marons body causing her pussy to spasm on Gohans cock, as if by instinct Gohan possitioned his cock in Marons wet pussy and while it was still spasming he pushed inside slowly till he was as deep as he could go, it felt so tight he could feel every little movement of Marons quivering pussy, slowly at first he started to move inside her and Maron quickly coppied his rythem placing her hands on his chest she rose and fell in time with Gohans movements, he made sure he pushed his cock all the way to the limits of her insides.

"Gohan I want you to fill my insides with your cum." Maron moaned

"is that really ok?"

"oh yes, please dont stop."

With that Gohan quickened his pace thrusting faster and harder inside Maron as she did the same, as both their pace quickened Maron sat upright and bounced on Gohans cock giving him a great view of Marons large breasts bouncing and jiggling around in front of his face, which he couldnt help but take advantage of by burying his head between them then sucking on each nipple in turn, soon Maron was throwing her head back and moaning with pleasure as she felt close to her limit, her pussy tightening further round Gohans cock which in turn started throbbing as he too came close to climaxing.

"Maron im going to cum."

"Me too, give me your cum Gohan, fill me with you cum, oh yeeessss!"

Maron exclamed reaching her orgasm sending her pussy into spasms which was too much for Gohan to take as he too reached his limit, as he pulled Maron down hard on his cock one last time he shot his cum deep inside her as they both moaned and groaned with complete satisfaction and pleasure, after nearly 1 minuet of continuous orgasm Maron collapsed onto Gohans chest who wrapped his arms around her as they lay there and caught their breath.

"Gohan?" Maron whispered

"yeah"

"I think you should get lost down this end of town more often." she giggled

"Deal." he laughed back.

Gohan and Maron both in a state of complete satisfaction and exaustion fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
